A semiconductor device which makes flip chip connection of the semiconductor chip via the bump on the wiring substrate is proposed. The gap of the semiconductor chip and the wiring substrate is filled up with under-filling resin in this semiconductor device. In order to make heat radiation property high, a heat spreader is formed on the back surface of the semiconductor chip. In order to reinforce a wiring substrate and to maintain the surface smoothness of a heat spreader conventionally, a stiffener (reinforcing plate) was formed (for example, refer to Patent Reference 1).
What formed the build-up substrate by soft resin coating or a soft film being conventionally stuck on both sides of the hard core substrate containing a glass cloth was used as a wiring substrate. And wirings of fine pitch were formed in the build-up substrate. However, since the build-up substrate was soft, the rigidity of the wiring substrate itself was not high.    [Patent Reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-51568